


I'm here for you

by pirisson



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, They're tired, but not really here, kind of, mentions of anxiety?, mina is here, not all the members because i was still trying to figure out how to write them, she's on hiatus and they all miss her, squint even more for jeongmi, squint for minayeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirisson/pseuds/pirisson
Summary: Nayeon was exhausted. All the afternoon spent in the dance studio with an extra session, activities piling up in their schedule with their recent comeback...Fortunately, someone was waiting for her at home. And despite being Twice's rock, she knew she could be weak in front of Jeongyeon.Also, they all miss Mina.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	I'm here for you

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize for any grammatical mistake, i'm still struggling a bit with english ^^'

Nayeon was exhausted, to say the least. She had spent the whole month running everywhere. It was photo shoots after photo shoots, hours and hours of dance practice, their world tour that seemed to last forever, without forgetting the multiple variety shows they had to do to promote their album. They were fun, yes, but also grueling. Her sleep schedule didn’t exist anymore, but she still had to keep up and show a good front.

She was the eldest, someone the other members needed to rely onto. She wanted to do her best to help Jihyo, who was fragile despite what she wanted to display. The leader had break out of character several times, but then Nayeon was there to take care of the rest. She would remind the members that they would always be nine when Mina had to sit out, and she would be the one spreading positivity when the others felt down, especially the maknaes. She still wanted them to talk, to laugh, to communicate. Mina would be back, she was sure of it. She trusted her.

She always had been protective toward the youngest Japanese member. Whether it had been because of their first meeting (the Korean would never forget the slight blush on Mina’s cheeks when the later asked for a selfie shyly) or their first mission together (Nayeon could still feel tears drenching her shirt from when she tried and comfort Mina after an extremely exhausting dance session while protecting her as much as she could from the prying eyes of the cameras. She also remembered the way Jeongyeon looked at them, horrified and feeling immensely guilty because of the youngest’s reaction to her words). Nayeon was always there when Mina needed a bit of affection. She wasn’t Momo or Sana, who were also Japanese, nor Jihyo, who was almost like a mother to the others, but she always helped.

Always.

Nayeon stretched exaggeratedly and groaned slightly when she felt some bones on her back crack. She just got home after a dance practice. There was a particular move that she wasn’t able to catch and Momo had offered to help her until she felt fine. The two had practiced two more hours after all the members left, and the way back with the dancer had been silent. Despite the “dumb” image that the public seemed to keep wanting to put on her, Momo was actually very smart and enjoyed talking with her fellow members. She would usually have deep conversations with Nayeon during car rides, but she somehow had felt like her unnie wasn’t in the state to do so, so she stayed silent while listening to some music, unconsciously executing the movements. And said unnie felt grateful.

Momo gave a tired smile to the other girl before going to the bathroom to take a very deserved shower. It was the middle of the afternoon and most of the members were in their rooms, which meant the bathrooms were free. Nayeon was about to do the same when she heard a faint noise in the living room.

_Oh my god they’re adorable._

The eldest couldn’t help but squeal slightly at the sight in front of her. Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung had fell asleep in front of the TV that was playing some drama she didn’t know off (she made a mental note to ask them what was its name when they’d wake up). The rapper’s head was on the older girl’s shoulder with her cheek squished heavily, while her unnie rested her head against the couch, her mouth agape. Nayeon chuckled when she saw a bit of drool on the corner of the 3mix member.

She turned off the TV before taking a cushion and putting it between Chaeyoung’s head, whose neck looked strained because of the uncomfortable position, and Jeongyeon’s shoulder. Chaeyoung only sighed in her sleep and hugged the… arm (?) she was holding tightly. _Ah, Jeongie’s arm. She’s going to suffer when she wakes up._

Nayeon was about to leave when she looked at her best friend again. She looked calm and at peace. It was a rare sight lately. Her best friend was often tired lately. As Nayeon, she wanted to help everyone cheer up. She would always take some of her time for each members, like now. Nayeon could almost picture how it went.

“ _Jeongyeon-unnie!”_

“ _Hm?”_

“ _Come and watch the TV with me please.”_

Usually, Jeongyeon would say no, but that’s Chaeyoung we’re talking about.

“ _Okay, give me a second.”_

Nayeon laughed lightly. She hoped Jeongyeon would still be able to feel her arm after Chaeyoung’s embrace. After all, there was still a lot to do. There was always a lot to do; Nayeon couldn’t remember the last time they had a vacation. But whenever she heard all the fan’s screams and the love in their eyes, she realized it was all worth it.

She was about to go and take her well-deserved shower when she heard something move behind her.

Jeongyeon’s eyes were fluttering open and she was squirming to try and get off the couch without waking up Chaeyoung. Nayeon decided to let her struggle (it was always fun to see Jeongyeon struggle, especially the funny faces she’d make) and watched her try her best with a smirk.

“Yah!”, Jeongyeon whisper-shouted. “Nayeon! Help me! _And stop laughing!_ ”

Said Nayeon looked mockingly at the 3mix member but still decided to have mercy on her, and went to support Chaeyoung’s head while Jeongyeon freed her arm. After resting the maknae’s head on a pillow (the young woman only groaned lightly before curling up in a ball, and that was adorable), she turned to the now somewhat awake member.

“Aren’t you going to say hello?”

“I already said hello.”

“What about my kiss?”

“You stink.”

“JEONGYEON WHAT-”

“Stop yelling, my head hurts!”

“I told you not to drink too much last night.”

“Says the one who chugged down one whole bottle.”

“I have good tolerance!”

“You’re the oldest, you should be the one taking care of the others!”

“You’re the unnie too!”

“But I’m not yelling about how I’m the oldest and we should respect me all the time!”

“Are you insinuating something?”

“Yes, and it’s that-”

“GUYS WON’T YOU SHUT UP I’M TRYING TO SLEEP!”

“JIHYO JEONGYEON IS BOTHERING ME!”

“NAYEON STARTED IT!”

“NO YOU!”

“NO-”

“Nayeon-unnie? Jeongyeon-unnie?”

“Chaengie!”

The maknae yawned while stretching her short but muscular limbs. She stared tiredly and a bit confusedly at the two angry-looking women while scratching her head.

“Why are you guys fighting again? I was sleeping well.”

And Nayeon to jump on the occasion to bicker again with Jeongyeon.

“See? You woke her up!”

“No you woke her up!”

“You started yelling first!”

“No you!”

“No you!

“No y-”

“JEONGYEON! NAYEON! SERIOUSLY IF YOU DON’T SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU’LL BE ON DISHES DUTY FOR ONE MONTH!”

And suddenly, when Jihyo finished her sentence, a complete silence fell between the two girls. They were still glaring at each other but didn’t spoke a word. Chaeyoung took the opportunity to go to the maknae’s room and finish her nap (she could hear the faint piano music probably emanating from Dahyun’s phone), leaving her fellow members solve their 24 th  conflict in the month like grown-up women (she didn’t have much hope).

“I’m going to take a shower”, Nayeon huffed and turned away from Jeongyeon.

“Yeah, you need it.”

“Yoo Jeong-”

“Shhht, do you want to do the dishes?!” Jeongyeon whisper-shouted once again before leaving for her shared room with Momo.

One hour and a relaxing, hot shower later, Nayeon was laying in her bed, scrolling through her personal Instagram. There was another drawing from Chaeyoung (Nayeon never failed to leave an admirative comment, even when she couldn’t understand the art’s meaning to save her life), some pics of herself by one of her fansite (she really liked that top), some Hawaii touristic pics (her trip with Momo was one of the funniest time of her life) and her mom’s acc with some new Kookeu pics. She really missed her dog, and made sure to save the pics and post them later on twicetagram.

But then, a post made her stop her scrolling.

When Mina went back to Japan, the members made her promise to post at least once every two weeks, to assure them that “yes, she was alive”. It was Chaeyoung’s formulation and everyone knew she was joking, but when Mina saw the anxious look in the maknaes’ eyes, she promised to do so with a small smile.

So, everyday, from a week and a half, most of the members would spy on their Japanese member’s private acc, hoping she would post. Mina didn’t mind being away from social networks for months, but she also knew that the group, which became her second family, missed her a lot. And so she would post, every two weeks, right on the dot. Never her face; always some Hawaii pics she took on their various trips, or Ray sleeping while bathing in the sunlight, or some new highscore on a video game, even sometimes just a Miguin doodle (they would always get the most likes, even though the young Japanese didn’t care one bit about likes). For all the members knew, she might as well have gone blonde to surprise them when she would come back to Korea.

But, judging by the photo Nayeon was looking at, Mina didn’t dye her hair. They now were pitch black, cascading from her shoulders in beautiful waves. Most of her body was masked by a gigantic Lego set and she was sporting a small pout, the one she always did when she was proud of herself. Nayeon remembered Jeongyeon challenging the brunette to complete the set in less than three days. Mina automatically agreed, her competitive side kicking in, and judging by the caption (a simple “2 days :)”) she succeed.

Nayeon felt her heart clench while looking at the other twin bed next to hers. She had the habit of rolling over to Mina’s side in her sleep, her body always seeking warmth, and that became one of their multiple running jokes. But now, whenever she moved in her sleep, she was met with cold sheets and an empty bed. She couldn’t help but miss Mina.

After blinking her tears away, she liked the post, commented something along the lines of “As expected from our Minari! I bet Jeongyeon will try to break the record” and closed the app. She was about to start listening to some music when she heard the door open slowly. Slowly, because Jihyo was still sleeping, and whoever was entering didn’t want to wake up Jihyo (Nayeon could understand).

The person closed the door and walked as calmly as possible to the twin beds, and Nayeon recognized Jeongyeon, her head hanging low.

The latter dropped on Mina’s side and fell face first on the pillow.

“Jeongie?” Nayeon whispered lowly.

“I miss her, Nayeon.”

Obviously, she also saw Mina’s post. Jeongyeon turned her head to face her friend. She looked really down.

“I know it’s good for her, and I only want her to be as healthy as possible and to rest as much as she wants but… I fucking miss her.”

Nayeon winced at the cuss word but let it go, the moment wasn’t appropriate for bickering. Instead, she laid down completely, face-to-face with her fellow member. Even in the dark she could distinctly see her features and observed them for a moment. The short black hair (but longer than when they debuted, Jeongyeon couldn’t stand that haircut), the lightly defined jawline, the sharp eyes that seemed to scan her soul. Oh, those eyes. Nayeon was sure she would never get tired of it. The way they would turn into small crescent when Jeongyeon was happy, the way they would have the power to kill someone if one of her friends was hurt, the way they would contain all the love in the world when she looked at the special people in her life. Nayeon was in love with those eyes.

“I miss her too… we all miss her.”

Silent fell on the room, only interrupted by the steady and calm breathing of an asleep leader.

The oldest member felt her eyes sting again. Ah, tears. She blinked rapidly to prevent them from falling and Jeongyeon from noticing, but she was a bit too obvious.

However, instead of lightly making fun of her, Jeongyeon scooted closer, a lot closer, and slipped her arm under Nayeon’s head. They were so close that the latter could feel her breath against her chin and count the eyelashes surrounding the calm orbs looking at her.

“I know you’re tired. Let it out, Nayeon. I’m here for you.”

And so Nayeon let it out.

When she was done, Jeongyeon’s shirt was drenched in tears, there was some wrinkle on her back from how hard the other clenched the piece of cloth, and her eyes were red and puffy.

“I must look like a mess now.”

There was a teasing chuckle and, of course, an answer.

“You do. But you’re my mess. Now let’s go to sleep, I’m tired.”

Nayeon couldn’t even get the opportunity to process what Jeongyeon had just said, as the other girl got a bit more comfortable on the bed before closing her eyes. What did that mean? “My” mess?! How comes Jeongyeon wasn’t that nice more often? And why was she feeling all weird in her stomach? She remembered feeling that with her first love, a lovely guy in her high school. But wait… her first love?! No, that couldn’t be in love, could she? It wasn’t the first time Jeongyeon hugged her to comfort her, or said meaningful things out of the blue, and she would always feel the same weird thingy in her stomach and her cheeks heat up a bit.

No, she wasn’t in love, she was just happy to be with someone she lov- lik- someone special to her.

And so, she snuggled against Jeongyeon to get the warmth she needed to sleep, feeling the weird flutter in her stomach again when she felt a hand resting lightly around her waist. She muttered a ‘good night’ despite the time being not even close to 6pm, and she was about to fall asleep when she felt lips against the crown of her head staying there for one… two… three… four… five seconds before hearing a low ‘good night’.

‘Oh well’, thought Nayeon, ‘I am definitely in love.’

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so that was my first ever one shot :D wrote it half a year ago, posted it on AFF and i finally decided to publish it here too
> 
> hope you all enjoyed it! have a nice day <3


End file.
